1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf glove. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved golf glove having magnets therein to increase blood flow and improve circulation in the hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innovations for golf gloves have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, a typical golf glove 10 is taught by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,105 to Malloy et al., which can best be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are, respectively, a diagrammatic top plan view of a typical prior art golf glove, and a diagrammatic bottom plan view of the typical prior art golf glove shown in FIG. 1, and as such, will be discussed with reference thereto.
The golf glove 10 comprises a pinkie engaging portion 12 for engaging the pinkie 14, a ring finger engaging portion 16 for engaging the ring finger 18, a middle finger engaging portion 20 for engaging the middle finger 22, an index finger engaging portion 24 for engaging the index finger 26 and a thumb engaging portion 28 for engaging the thumb 30.
The golf glove 10 further comprises a palm engaging portion 32 for engaging the palm 34, a back hand engaging portion 36 for engaging the back of the hand 38 and a wrist engaging portion 40 for engaging the wrist 42.
The wrist engaging portion 40 has a throughslot 44 that extends longitudinally along the back of the hand portion 36 for assisting in donning the glove 10.
The golf glove 10 further comprises a fastening flap 46 fixedly attached at a fixed edge 47 to the back of the hand portion 36 to one side of the throughslot 44 and extends over the throughslot 44 to the back of the hand portion 36 on the other side of the throughslot 44 where it is selectively maintained thereagainst by mating portions of hook and loop fasteners 48.
The golf glove 10 further comprises at least one ball spot marker 50 that is selectively attached on the wrist engaging portion 40, adjacent the throughslot 44.
Even though the innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Conventional golf gloves of the type described above do not improve circulation, reduce swelling or otherwise act in the prevention or healing of injuries. Further, the gloves found in the prior art do not serve to enhance the touch or feel of the player during by improving circulation and/or increasing blood flow in the fingers and hand.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf glove that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a glove that aids in the prevention and healing of injuries.
It is still another object of the present invention to enhance the touch and feel of the golfer during play by improving circulation of blood in the fingers and hand.
It is yet another object to provide an improved golf glove that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf glove that is simple to use.